The Way I Loved You
by xbreath.takingx
Summary: To Edward, his life is over when he found out Bella Swan is gone forever. When Aro called the Cullens in, he meets a certain girl. A certain girl that was supposed to be dead. It's better than it sounds, promise! ExB


**Please read this new story of mine. I was thinking of writing this months ago and just typed it. I hope you like it.**

Meaning Of Love

**ISABELLA SWAN'S POINT OF VIEW(a year early)**

I felt the sadness run through me. Breaking me. I didn't know what to do.

Edward's gone. I have no one anymore.

I felt numb. I don't know why I haven't left yet. I don't know what to do anymore.

I shouldn't even be here anymore. I walked around and I tripped on something. A fallen tree branch, maybe.

I curled up and cried. Everything's over. There's no reason for me to exist anymore. Nothing.

I just wanted to die. Not only die. But go away from this world. I wanted the paint to go away. I wanted to feel... nothing.

I couldn't see through the tears on my eyes. I felt something sharp against my boot. I touched it lightly. A small knife I carried around.

I didn't even know what I was thinking. I raised the knife towards my pulse. But no. I didn't want to end it that fast.

I slashed through every exposed skin I can reach. I didn't even feel the pain.

I smelled the blood. And then I fainted.

**A YEAR LATER...**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

Alice groaned. "Edward! Are you even listening?"  
I didn't respond. I only stared at the ground, ignoring her thoughts.

She sighed. _Edward. I know you're in pain. Truly, I do. But you need to put it together. This is YOUR decision, for God's sake._

Silence.

_For Esme, Edward. We're in much pain as you are. _

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Leave me alone, Alice."

She glared at me. "Leave you alone? Are you kidding me? I'm not stupid, Edward. I know as soon as I leave you alone, you're going to try and kill yourself."

I growled at her, but she ignored me.

"Bella's dead, Edward. We can't do anything about it. We can't bring the dead back to life."

Sadness wavered. I just couldn't believe it. Isabella... dead.

Well, not exactly. But they saw enough blood and her body missing as a sign. Her body wasn't found. It was like she intended this.

"It's all my fault," I whispered. "My fault, Alice. She's gone... because of me."

She hugged me tightly and I buried my face on her shoulder. "Edward. It's not your fault... Whatever happened... it's her decision. I don't understand what she did. She could have lived a happy life."

I knew Alice was going to tear up. So I got her to sit down next to me on the rock. She buried her face on her palms and her small shoulders shook.

"It's like I lost a sister, Edward."

"I know," I whispired. But I lost something more. I lost my soul mate... who I was meant to be with. The cure to this curse I was sentenced to.

Isabella Marie Swan.

I ran my hands through my hair. The last words I heard her say was, "Wait!" and nothing more.

I remembered her face. Her simple, yet beautiful face. The way her chocolate brown eyes looked at me shyly and the smile she gives me. Her lips as it touched mine, slowly and sweetly.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to remember it. I didn't. It only hurt too much.

Suddenly, Alice gasped. I didn't see her thoughts. I was too distracted with my own.  
My eyes flew open. "What is it Alice?" I demanded.

"The Volturi," she whispered.

I froze. The name only brought back more memories. Her soft, warm hands on my face as she snapped at me that I shouldn't think about ever getting myself killed...

"What about them?" I managed to choke out.

"They're going to call Carlisle. _Aro_ is going to call Carlisle. Five hours tops. He wants to... he wants talk to Carlisle."  
"Why?" I demanded. "Why would he? We never did anything wrong!"

"I don't know Edward... I can't see..."  
I watched her mind wander again. There was only flickers.

"We should warn Carlisle," I muttered.

She nodded. And then we ran together back towards our house.

"Carlisle," she breathed as soon as I opened the door.

Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading. He uncrossed his feet and look at me cautiously.

_"What is it, son?" Carisle asked._

I motioned my head towards Alice.

"Aro's going to call you, Carlisle," she said urgently. "I don't know why, that's all I know."

He nodded, understanding immediately. "Yes... Of course, Alice. Thank you for telling me. How much time?"  
"He'll call at exactly..." Alice closed her eyes and then opened them. "11:43... tonight."

Carlisle nodded. "I don't know why Aro wanted to call... I guess we'll just wait and see."

Alice and I nodded. I walked towards the stairs and ran inside my bedroom, closing the door.

I sat on the couch and then closed my eyes.

The time flew by and before I knew it, Carlisle knocked on my door.

"Come in," I grumbled.

_We're going to Italy. Tonight_, Carlisle thought.

I frowned. "What?"

"Aro called. Didn't you hear?" Carlisle replied urgently. "Pack your belonging, Edward Anthony."  
"But why?" I hissed. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Aro never said. But no one refuses him. We go now."

I didn't move.

"Edward!"

"No, Carlisle," I said darkly. "You all go. I'll stay here."  
"Aro said he wanted to see you the most."

I sighed deeply. "Fine."

We packed quickly and hopped in a plane to Italy.

I stared out the window, ignoring my seatmate's thoughts.

It was a miracle that we were actually all there. It seemed like only a few seconds for me, but here we are in the airport, in a canary yellow Porshe with Alice in the wheel. Esme and Carlisle were in another car in front of us.

_Edward, bro, you know why Aro called us? _Emmett.

I shook my head slightly, staring out the window.

"No one knows, Emmett," Alice said. "If I can't see it, I doubt Edward knows."

"It just doesn't seem right," Jasper whispered. "What did we do?"

"You're not the only one asking yourself that," Rosalie said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Maybe..." Jasper sighed, looking at me.

I stared back at him with the same dead expression. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe it's because of... Bella." he mouthed the last name.

I clenched my fists tightly. "Why would you think that?"  
"She knows about us," Jasper breathed from the front seat.

"So what?" Rosalie asked. "She's dead, no trouble there."

I glared at her as did Alice and Jasper. Emmett looked away.

Rosalie shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself, Rose?" Alice snapped.

"I wish I can," she said, looking at me.

The whole ride towards Volterra was a quiet one.

Alice parked and then we all stepped out of the car.

We ran the whole way, not meeting any human's gaze.

Much to everyone's shock but Alice and I, Alec and Jane were standing near the clock tower, awaiting our arrival.

"Carlisle Cullen," Jane breathed, a slight sneer in her voice. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Carlisle nodded. "Jane. Alec."

"Come with us," Alec ordered as he led the way towards where Aro, Cauis and Marcus are there.

Alice took my hand as we traveled towards the room.

There, never changing sat the three elders.

Aro rose. "Carlisle, my friend. It was been long."

"Aro... it has been too long," Carlisle agreed.

"Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward," his ruby eyes rested on me. "A pleasure."  
We all nodded. It wasn't a surprise he knew our names.

_How long does it take Heidi to feed her?_ Aro was thinking impatiently.

I shook out his thoughts. I didn't want to hear it.

"Well, now... why exactly are we here?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Aro chuckled. "Impatient, Carlisle. We shall wait for Heidi and my daughter."  
"Your daughter?" Carlisle gasped.

"_Our _daughter, Aro," Marcus interjected.

Aro chuckled. "Of course, brother. I would not forget about you and Cauis."

Cauis rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, the brass doors opened and in came Heidi, her smile dazzling and she glided towards Aro as if she didn't notice us.

"Where is she, my dear Heidi?" Marcus asked impatiently.

Heidi rolled her eyes and then laughed. "As always, with Felix. He never gives up."

Our eyes trained towards the door.

And in came her. Her of all people. With red eyes and a clearly happy face.

The supposed to be dead Isabella Marie Swan.

___________________________________

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it's too blunt but I was rushing xD**

**Happy November!**

**It's also my birth month.**

**PLEASE review this story of mine! It would mean the world to me! **

**NYX...  
**


End file.
